This is what I want
by foxhana
Summary: [Oneshot] Chris eavesdropped on Piper and Phoebe's conversation and found out that he wasnt wanted. and so Chris sets out to kill that someone who ruined his life.


Title: This is what I want.  
Author: Foxhana  
Genre: Angst  
Pairings: Wyatt x Chris

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper and Phoebe walked into the kitchen and Piper sat down while Phoebe took two cups for coffee. Phoebe sighed and pressed the button. Coffee filled the cup as she began to wonder what Piper wanted to say to her earlier, dragging them into the kitchen away from Chris and Leo, leaving the both of them to discuss the strategy for ambushing the demons.

Phoebe handed Piper her coffee and started to made hers.

Piper started the conversation hesitantly. "Pheebs.. I've been liking peanut butter alot recently.. just like before.."

Phoebe put her own cup down and stared at Piper. "You're pregnant? Since when? How long has it been? How many months? Why didn't you ever told me and Paige about it? And congratulations! I'm so happy for you! Does Leo know about this? Oh my god this is so exciting!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris had excused himself from Leo, the atmosphere was just too awkward that he had to leave.

Leo hated him, and yet was grateful that Chris had saved his life just two weeks ago from a darklighter attack. So now he does not know what to say or do. There was not even a word of thanks from the hesitating, confused Leo. Leo was not sure whether Chris was good or evil, whether anot he was helping them because he wanted to save Wyatt, or that he needed them for some sort of evil takeover of the world in the future.

Chris arrived at the entrance of the kitchen when he decided to eavesdrop on Piper and Phoebe's conversation.

"Well.. you know a month ago Leo and I were trapped in the Ghostly Plane? That was when we.. well.. it was an accident. It wasn't planned! I.. well Leo and I.. we just kissed and.. well things got heated up. It was nothing much. And no he doesn't know.."

Piper stared into her coffee and sighed. "Maybe I should go for an abortion.. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris laughed bitterly to himself, he knew a day like this would arrive, a day where he would hear, right out from his mother's mouth, that he was not planned, he was an accident, he was not wanted. Maybe it's time to do it. Maybe doing it, would rid him of the evil world he had in the future, would rid him of those painful memories his family had caused him, would rid him of him..

Chris turned and orbed away to the top of Golden Gate Bridge, where he plan his next step; to kill him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phoebe was shocked. How would Chris feel when he hears this? Chris is Piper's son, Wyatt's little brother, and the foetus inside of Piper right now.

Phoebe held Piper's hands in her own. "But.. Piper are you sure? He could bring you happiness! And your family will be whole once again! Wyatt would have a brother, a playmate and a best friend! They would have so much fun together! Plus both of them can train together right? So Wyatt wouldn't feel lonely! Nooo Piper you cannot abort this child! He is.. he is.."

Piper stared down onto the floor. "I know.. but I just can't take it.. not right now.. This is so hard when Leo isn't here to take care of even Wyatt.. and he is who? How did you even know the child is a boy?"

"But.. but.. but.."

"Never mind about it now.. let's just go vanquish the demons. We'll talk about this after that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris had waited until nightfall, where everyone was deep asleep after a exhausting day of vanquishing demons, especially a lady who was pregnant. Piper would be sleeping heavily right now, and now is the best time to kill him.

He orbed into the room, holding an athame in his hand, preparing to strike. Chris was happy, it was always easier for him to kill someone who sleeps facing up.

Chris walked silently towards the bed, holding up his athame, aiming for the abdomen. He brought the athame down for a rapid and accurate strike, only to met with a strong force which throws him backwards, hitting the wall and landed sprawled on the floor, cracking his bones. She was pretending to be asleep! He was hit with Piper's combustion power in the chest and stomach. He was a little disappointed, but glad at the same time.

Piper screamed at Chris. "What do you think you are doing? I knew you were up to no good coming into my family like this! You were trying to kill me! And my baby!"

Chris started to bleed, which he was glad for too. He looked up at Piper. "Oh. So now you realize you have a baby in you huh? You know what? I think he's the cause that Wyatt turned evil. I'm just trying to get rid of him for you."

"What? What are you talking about? It's my baby! None of my children are evil, or will be evil! You evil bastard!"

Chris laughed bitterly. He was planning his next step, now trying to move the athame with his already weaken powers. He was dying from the wounds. "Me? Evil? And you said none of your chlidren are evil?"

Piper blasted him with another wave of power again, throwing him into the corner of the room. "What are you talking about? You evil.."

Chris was beginning to feel sleepy. He was destined to die young, which he was totally glad of.

Looking at her so called whitelighter, a sudden wave of realization hit Piper. "You're not a whitelighter..? You're bleeding! Whitelighters don't bleed! Oh my god! What have I done! LEO! LEO COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Chris was so happy, so relieved, although he did not kill his younger self, which now was still a foetus, he was glad that he had another way out. He was dying, which meant that he would be dead in a few minutes. He was glad that he was going to leave this world soon, because wherever he goes, it would be better than with his own family anyway. He closed his eyes, welcoming the darkness.

Piper knelt down beside Chris. "Why did you wanted do it Chris? Why?"

Seeing no response, she once again yelled for her husband. "LEO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN!"

Phoebe, who heard the noise, came running in. Just then, a swirl of orbs appear beside Piper.

"What is it Piper? Did something happened to Wyatt?"

"No you stupid, heal Chris right now. Quick!"

Leo knelt down and hover his hands over Chris's bloodied body.

Phoebe felt that there was something wrong, and went closer to where Piper was kneeling.

"Oh my god.. Piper what happened to Chris! Who did this to him? HEAL HIM LEO! You'll regret it if you don't! "

"I'm trying to! it doesn't seemed to be working!"

Chris felt himself getting lighter and lighter. He could hear nothing and see nothing. Everything was so peaceful. This was the peace he was looking for. Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all. Because this was everything he wished for.

Phoebe's eyes grew wide as Chris's body was slowly fading away.

"LEO HEAL! He's fading! LEO!"

"I'M TRYING TO! Who is he to you anyway?" Leo was annoyed at how concern his own sister in law was for a stranger.

After a few more attempts of heal Chris, he panicked when he saw Chris's body beginning to turn transparent. Leo tried as hard as he could to heal Chris, but to a fruitless attempt. Chris completely faded away.

"He's my nephew.. both your sons."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty three years into the future, Wyatt looked up from his desk in his underground liar. He felt something, something tearing away from him. _Chris. _Wyatt appeared at the museum manor in his mother's room. What he saw was a bloodied body in the corner of the room. He went near him and picked up his brother's limp body, hugging it close to himself and cried.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The End.


End file.
